


The Ouija Board

by AnAnYaH



Series: It's Halloween Again [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Ouija, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAnYaH/pseuds/AnAnYaH
Summary: John , Sherlock and Rosie have planned to play Ouija this Halloween. John is late from work, Sherlock and Rosie starts it without waiting for him.





	The Ouija Board

**8.30 PM**

**We are starting without you **

**8.31PM**

**John**

**No! I just took the bus. Wait.**

**8.32PM**

**No! You were late for trick or treating, we don't want to keep our ghosts waiting. **

**8.34PM**

**John**

**No! I have already missed my daughter's first trick or treating, I don't wanna miss more. The Ouija board was my plan.**

**8.35 PM**

**Alright! We give you 15 more minutes. If you don't come by then we will start it anyways.**

**8.36PM**

**John **

**Since when do you love encounters with ghosts more than waiting for me ?**

**8.37 PM**

**If things go well , I might start believing it from tonight. **

**8.38PM **

**John.**

**You know it's just a bloody board game, and you can wait for at least half an hour for me.**

**8.38 PM**

**12 minutes John**.

'It's already 9. Your father is already 10 minutes late. It's time for the Ouija. Rosie…candles ready?'

"Ready"

'Doors locked?'

"Locked!'

'Curtains closed? '

"Closed!'

'Then all we have to do is set the game and summon your ghost.Who do you want to call ?'

''Santa?''

'Why? Don't I bring you enough gifts?First, if there is one, let's say hello to that ghost lingering in our flat.Okay?'

''okay!''

'Don't be scared. I am about to switch off the lights and lit the candles.'

':lit the candles… then switch off the light!?''

'Where is the fun in that ? Moreover who wanted it scary this Halloween. Oh! It's you Rosie… So be prepared!Cause the ghost of Baker Street are about to rise from the bottom of hell and fly inside through that crack in the wall and sit right next to you for tea and biscuits. But don't be afraid! All they can do is blow wind to your ear, or lift you up in the air or grow you wings or a beautiful but very long tail.'

"I don't want a tail"

' Oooh! It's not about what you want. It's about what they want. '

" I don't want to play this game "

' Little Rosie afraid of ghosts? '

" I am not afraid. "

' Then it's time for the dark '

Sherlock turned the lights of and immediately with flick of the matchstick he lit up the candles. Golden light filled the darkness of the room . 

' Now what is the name of this board? ' 

'' Ouija.''

'Spelling? '

''O, U, I, J, A ''

' What about board ? '

'' B, O, A, R, D ''

'I am so proud of you , I am gonna summon santa.Now see this pointer? Place your index finger on it' Sherlock placed his own finger on top of her 'Now you ask a question to your ghost , and the pointer will move giving you the answer. Blame your father if it doesn't work ' 

" He is late." 

'He will be back anytime. We can start again then. Okay ? Now we start. ' 

The land line started ringing. 

' Seriously ? Who calls in a landline?' Sherlock checked his mobile. Battery dead ' Oh! That must be your father. I don't wanna get up. Let him reach the answering machine ' Sherlock paid his attention back to the game , put their fingers on the pointer again, while the phone rang before hitting the machine . But before they could ask any question, there was a knock on the door. ' John is that you? '.He got up to open the door.

This is John Watson and Sherlock Holmes. Leave a message.

Sherlock. This is Lestrade. There's been an accident in York Street. We need you to identify a body. The face got all crushed. Records says it's John Watson , but maybe there is a mistake. 

Sherlock stood still at that door which he held open for no guest to enter. 

"Daddy?" the child's voice trembled with fear and grief " The Ouija spelled…. YES "

**Author's Note:**

> Story continues in the next parts.


End file.
